


Not a patch on you

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury needs to find his costume for a fancy dress party. Once piece is... occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a patch on you

**Author's Note:**

> This is up, read it, comment if it moves you to do so.

It was probably Stark’s fault but one day, all the avengers and the entirety of the SHIELD staff were dress up in an array of weird and wonderful costumes. Someone, probably Steve or Pepper had thought to hold a fancy dress party in the SHIELD HQ and start the party early so all the kids from the HQ nursery could attend. That was how Nick Fury ended up fleeing back to his office on a Friday afternoon to look for a parrot. Tough as he was being agency director he was still a sucker for toddlers with puppy dog eyes and once the first couple had asked him why he wasn’t wearing a costume only to pout at the answer he had to fix it. The WSC was nothing compared to those kids.

Having been around the block a few times before he knew that he should be prepared at all times and so he had a fake parrot, pirate hat and bedazzled eye patch waiting for him in his office for the exact occasion.  He just needed to add his accessories and make the rounds as Dread Captain Fury before he could head home with his conscience intact.

When Fury got to his office he found his costume and placed it on his desk, unfortunately lacking a parrot but it would have to do. (Maybe he could pin down Stark). Of course being Director of SHIELD meant that the moment he even looked at his desk he saw that he had a dozen urgent messages in his in-tray.  

About twenty minutes later Fury finally finished the first wave of messages and managed to get away from the phone. He moved to change his eye patch to the fancier one with the jolly roger emblazoned on the front when he saw a black blob on top of it. Upon closer inspection he realised it was of the kittens that Foster’s intern had adopted.

No matter how delicately he tried he couldn’t get the kitten from the patch without waking him. As soon as the kitten was awake it jumped up onto the director’s trench coat. It was then that Merlin realised that leather wasn’t so easy to climb. Fury thought for a moment and decided that maybe he could fix both his problems at once.

When Fury returned, striding into the mess hall with his patch and hat, all the kids ran to him and hung around him until the party was over. None of the avengers had managed to get a look at the director’s costume but something must have been different than usual.

The next year, Natasha spotted a number of small holes on the pirate hat Fury wore. She demanded pictures and an explanation of why he didn’t repeat the feat. Apparently, year old cats were a bit heavier and more work on his neck.


End file.
